


Чистые руки

by mila007



Category: Strange Kingdom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чистота - залог здоровья. По крайней мере, душевного.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чистые руки

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: авторский юмор.  
> Написано для fandom Strange Kingdom 2013.

У магической цивилизации был ряд преимуществ перед технической. Долголетие и здоровье тут не было такой уж большой проблемой, если пить лекарственные чаи да вовремя принимать особого состава тинктуры. Для того чтобы не возникло конфуза в виде нежданного ребенка, стоило только раз в год (для мужчин) и раз в луну (для женщин) наведаться к ближайшей ведунье. Электроэнергия и, как следствие, ТЭС, АЭС и прочие альтернативные способы ее производства, загрязняющие окружающую среду, отсутствовали. Электричество успешно заменялось экологически чистыми шаровыми молниями и осветительными шарами. Да и холодильные камеры под заклинаниями вечной мерзлоты не выпускали пары хладагентов в атмосферу и не разрушали озоновый слой. Телепорт намного быстрее любого средства передвижения, известного на Альфе (не считая Т-кабин, но и те отсутствовали в широком доступе, так как были подведомственны спецслужбам). Спрашивается, чего еще не хватает человеку для полного и абсолютного счастья?

Жаку для счастья не хватало пылесоса и стиральной машины. С детства, целиком и полностью прошедшего в сети, к работе руками королевский шут привычки не имел. Зато имел привычку к механизмам. Машина может сделать уборку, стоит только дать ей такую команду. Машина может самостоятельно постирать, даже выбрать режим стирки на свое усмотрение, проанализировав загруженные в нее вещи. И высушить. И если заклинания сушки передовая магическая наука выдавала с радостью, то вот все остальное приходилось делать старым дедовским (хотя, тут, скорее, бабским) методом — ручками, стиральной доской и вонючим куском мыла. Про уборку с использованием таких продвинутых девайсов, как «веник», «совок» и «мокрая тряпка» Жак старался не думать. Благо, его доходы позволяли иметь в штате прислуги такую незаменимую личность, как «домработница приходящая», одна штука. Однако Терезе порой казалось, что результатов труда этой самой домработницы недостаточно, и тогда размеренная жизнь королевского шута превращалась в филиал чистилища. В смысле — чистить все приходилось Жаку лично своими изнеженными ручками. Это не считая тех дней, когда уборкой приходилось отрабатывать очередную провинность. Почему-то, в отличие от прочих женщин, Тереза не удовлетворялась цветами, конфетами и драгоценностями в качестве извинений.

Идея смастерить, а, вернее, написать заклинание уборки пришла в Жакову похмельную голову после грандиозной попойки с его величеством, Кантором и Гарри. Вернее, даже не после попойки, а после лепки пельменей. Ибо представшая его мутному взору утром картина кухонного разгрома заставила королевского шута схватиться за сердце и сползти по стеночке — масштабы требуемых уборочных работ потрясли даже его живое воображение.

После долгой и муторной уборки кухни и прилегающих территорий, вдобавок ко всему залитых водой незабвенным принцем-бастардом, Жак без сил опустился в кресло и впервые задумался о возможности создания магической альтернативы пылесосу и стиральной машинке. Взбучка от пришедшей в самый разгар уборочных работ Терезы настроения не повысила. К тому же, в наказание за вчерашний разгул, любимая женщина заставила горемычного шута прибраться не только в загаженных комнатах, но также в кабинете, лаборатории и спальне. И теперь, вдобавок к похмельной голове, Жак страдал еще и от ломоты во всех конечностях. Даже копчик болел, как бы намекая — если бы у королевского шута был хвост, его бы тоже ломило от усталости.

Поскольку излишнего почтения к марксизму-ленинизму, равно как и к субботниками, как неотъемлемой части оного, Жак никогда не питал, то мысль о конструировании заклинания чистки и уборки въелась в подкорку его мозга и долго сидела там, пока не пришла к виду, пригодному для реализации.

— Смотри, все, что нам нужно — прописать алгоритм принятия решений. Как-то: параметры распознавания грязи, механизм отделения ее от поверхности и в дальнейшем либо трансформации, либо мгновенного переноса в какой-нибудь мусоросборник, — с жаром вещал Жак, демонстрируя Мафею выкладки с теоретическими расчетами.

— Ты уверен, что совмещение перемещения с физическим преобразованием возможно на практике? В смысле, не возникнет ли у тебя при этом неустойчивая структура?

Принц Мафей горячо проникся Жаковой идеей и помогал в ее реализации консультациями, расчетами, а также служил прекрасным катализатором, выбрасывающим Жака в магический аналог мегасети. На самом деле, юным шкодливым полуэльфом двигала не столько общечеловеческая польза данного изобретения, сколько возможность его модифицирования для сокрытия последствий своих не всегда легальных экспериментов от строгого наставника и дотошного кузена. Впрочем, такие мотивы только ускоряли ход работ над заклинанием и экспериментаторы-самоучки уже выходили на финишную прямую перед испытанием своего изобретения.

— Устойчивая структура важна для перемещений того, что тебе нужно в целости и сохранности, — беззаботно махнул рукой Жак. — А вот переживать о том, чтобы каждая пылинка после удаления с места своего незаконного обитания сохранила свою изначальную структуру, мне кажется излишним.

— Смотри, как бы пыль не решила расщепиться на еще более мелкие свои составляющие и не засыпала ровным слоем убираемую поверхность, — предостерег Мафей.

— А зачем, по-твоему, мы с тобой уже который день маемся и прогоняем по кругу эти расчеты? Как раз для того, чтобы избежать описанной тобою ситуации. Не думал же ты, что я так тебя от твоего подпольного курса некромантии отвлечь хочу?

— Мне все равно не нравится вот этот момент в наших выкладках, — съехал с темы Мафей и указал на почерканный лист в руках Жака. — Бог с ней, с целостностью, но если мы напутаем в привязках магических потоков…

И друзья с открывшимся семнадцатым дыханием принялись пересчитывать формулы и пролистывать справочники по теории магии в поисках того самого недостающего условия, которое стабилизировало бы случайный фактор (хотя бы до вероятности его срабатывания порядка шестидесяти процентов) и свел к минимуму опасения любимого ученика мэтра Истрана по поводу возможных последствий распускания привязок…

Кто знает, если бы не жесточайшее похмелье и предвкушение очередного круга чистилища, решился бы Жак на испытание заклинания без подстраховок, в полевых условиях собственного жилища. Но, так или иначе, участь первопроходца была предоставлена гостиному ковру.

Как раз накануне они заседали дружным трио в гостиной в компании Ольги и Элмара, вновь опечаленного выволочкой от кузена. И несчастный ковер не пережил их ночных возлияний. Ибо печальный Элмар — это пьяный Элмар. А печальный Элмар в гостях у Жака или Ольги — это страшная всенощная попойка, когда под утро никто уже не помнит, отчего так наклюкался предыдущим вечером, но похмелье заставляет жалеть о какой бы то ни было причине в общем.

Таким образом, мучаясь в очередной раз с похмелья и ожидая взбучки от Терезы, которая, несомненно, с минуты на минуту придет домой после ночной смены, Жак решил, что с него хватит теоретических выкладок и пора испытать разработку последних недель в деле, так сказать. Потому для пущей важности закатав рукава и навернув стакан рассола, Жак решительным образом потянулся к полиарговой затычке в сокете. Затем шут попытался растормошить Элмара, скрючившегося в той же гостиной на диванчике, слишком коротком для его ног, и потребовать у него какую-нибудь магическую погремушку для активации. Принц-бастард проснуться не изволил. Вместо этого он недовольно пробурчал сквозь сон что-то нелестное насчет извергов, припрягающих его к непосильным сведениями дебилов с кредитинами, перевернулся на спину и потряс дом геройским храпом. Жак махнул рукой на его спящее высочество и потянул из-за ворота его рубахи первый попавшийся амулет. А потом его выкинуло в мегасеть.

Картина, которую по приходу домой застала в гостиной Тереза, по эпичности не уступала приснопамятной пьянке с драконами. Единственным различием было то, что в данной ситуации количество действующих лиц было значительно меньше, да и застал за всем этим безобразием своих друзей не король. А так — размаха действия, пожалуй, и поболе было.

Первым, что бросилось в глаза, были два бесчувственных тела на диванчике. Вернее, тело принца-бастарда возлежало вдоль этого предмета мебели, а тело личного королевского шута — поперек Элмара. В кресле, свернувшись калачиком и закутавшись в голубой паладинский плащ, тихо посапывала Ольга. В принципе, картина ни разу не шокирующая. К тому, что эта троица любит напиваться до поросячьего визга, а потом засыпать там, где пила, Тереза, скрепя сердце, притерпелась. Но, ради всего святого, куда из гостиной делся ковер с паркетом вместе? И где стопка медицинских журналов, лежавших на нижней полке столика? И почему вся комната усыпана мелкой белой крупой, в которой, при ближайшем рассмотрении, опознаётся мелко-мелко изодранная бумага?

Первым, что Жак услышал от Мафея при следующей встрече, была сакраментальная фраза:

— А я же тебе говорил!


End file.
